Nuit glaciale
by Elialys
Summary: À la suite d’une des idées folles de Dumbledore, Hermione et Snape pourrait se retrouver dans une situation difficile et particulière, dans laquelle ils seraient coincés ensembles dans une crevasse enneigée, jusqu’à ce que l’on les retrouve…éventuellement


**Résumé**: À la suite d'une des idées folles de Dumbledore, Hermione et Snape pourrait se retrouver dans une situation difficile et particulière, dans laquelle ils seraient coincés ensembles dans une crevasse enneigée, jusqu'à ce que l'on les retrouve…éventuellement. Pré-tome 6.

**Spoiler**: Aucun, vu que cette histoire ne prend pas compte du tome 6.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

**Catégorie **: Humour/Romance

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Type de Fic** : Cela aurait dû être une oneshot, mais étant donnée la longueur, elle sera en deux parties.

**Note de l'auteur** : Kikou tout le monde ! Cela faisait un moment que je brûlais d'envie d'écrire une Hermione/Severus, mais le fait que j'écrive du HGDM en même temps aurait été trop déstabilisant lol. Donc cette histoire est ma première sur la couple, ce qui pourrait expliquer certaines petites libertés que j'ai prise, que j'essais de cacher en essayant d'écrire une fic 'humoristique' pour une fois lol.  
J'ai eu l'idée pour cette fic il y a plus d'un an, au ski (c'est pour ça que je ne prends pas le tome 6 en compte), et je l'avais commencé, avant de la mettre de côté, trop prise par la rédaction de ma grosse fanfic. Donc à l'origine, elle était destinée à être du Hermione/Drago, mais finalement, c'est le HGSS qui l'a emporté haut la main!Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promet qu'il n'y a **PAS** de romance Hermione/Drago, j'ai vraiment laissé libre cours à mon imagination fertile en grand besoin de HGSS

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Nuit glaciale_

**Première partie**.

Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer.

Ce fut la première chose qu'elle constata quand elle reprit conscience. Son cerveau n'était pas le seul organe de son corps à être engourdi, elle avait l'impression que ses pieds pesaient des tonnes, elle avait surtout du mal à sentir ses mains ; mais ce qui la gêna le plus, c'est que, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de prendre une bouffer d'air, étant donné que rien ne passait par son nez, celle-ci s'emplit d'une chose à la consistance poudreuse et glacée. Elle s'étouffait.  
Le flux d'adrénaline qui déferla alors dans ses veines mit immédiatement ses membres en action, et elle commença à agiter les bras et les jambes, creusant dans les murs qui, réalisa t-elle avec une pensée d'espoir, n'étaient pas solides. Ses mains sortirent alors à l'air libre, et elle réussi tant bien que mal à s'extirper le haut du corps, avant de se mettre à tousser violemment, pour ensuite prendre une profonde respiration. Bien que ses poumons accueillent avec bénédiction cet arrivage d'air, elle eut l'impression qu'une lame glacée avait glissé le long de sa gorge avant d'envahir ses poumons.

Son cerveau à nouveau alimenter par l'oxygène, recommençait à fonctionner convenablement, et elle pu se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

La partie inférieur de son corps était encore enfouie dans la neige, et si ses pieds semblaient peser des tonnes, c'était parce qu'elle portait toujours ses lourdes chaussures de ski. Il faisait sombre. Elle était dans une crevasse. Tout autour d'elle, des murs de neiges l'entouraient, murs qui, se doutait-elle, était beaucoup plus solide que la poudreuse dont elle venait de s'extirper tant bien que mal. En levant la tête, elle pu voir l'ouverture verticale qui lui laissait entrevoir le ciel gris, qui s'assombrissait. A chaque fois qu'elle expirait, un épais nuage de bué se formait devant sa bouche, prouvant que la température de l'air était vraiment froide.

Ses pensées étaient encore embrouillées, elle ne souvenait pas exactement de comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, mais une chose était sûre : elle n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler de tout pour commencer à sentir la panique l'envahir. Sa respiration s'accéléra, faisant se créer encore plus de bué, et elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Elle distinguait bien la forme d'une roche près d'elle, ainsi qu'une autre forme noire, à deux mètres d'elle. Plissant les yeux, elle réalisa que cette deuxième forme n'était pas de la roche, mais plutôt du tissu. Un bout de combinaison noire.

Quelque chose s'enclencha dans son cerveau alors qu'elle réalisait à qui appartenait ce bout de combinaison. Sans réfléchir, elle se remit à s'agiter, extirpant le bas de son corps de la neige, avant de ramper vers la forme. Elle se mit à gratter la neige de ses deux mains, réalisant à peine que celle de gauche n'avait plus de moufle. Creusant, elle comprit que ce qui dépassait de la neige était le bras de la combinaison, et elle tenta de dégager la neige là où devait se trouver la tête. Elle vit apparaître des cheveux noirs, et continua à creuser, pour dégager ses voies respiratoires. Enfin, son visage apparu, et elle continua de creuser, tout en ce mettant à l'appeler, tentant de le réveiller :

« Professeur ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Professeur ! »

* * *

Cela avait été, une fois encore, une des brillantes idées de Dumbledore. Comment lui était-elle venue, ça, tout le monde l'ignorait. Pour un établissement moldu traditionnel, cela n'aurait pas paru exceptionnel, mais Poudlard était tout sauf un établissement traditionnel, et encore moins moldu ! C'est pourquoi l'annonce d'un week-end au ski en avait surpris plus d'un.

Dumbledore avait rapidement précisé, dès sa première prise de parole à ce sujet, qu'il était exclusivement réservé aux septièmes années (que les autre ne se sentent pas exclu, il promit également que si l'expérience était fructueuse, elle serait réitérée tous les ans), qui étaient de loin les élèves qui subissaient le plus de stresse. De plus, un tel moment de détente serait sans nul doute bienfaisant pour les pauvres esprits encore habité par la peur, provoqué par Vol- … Vous-Savez-Qui. En effet, l'année précédente avait été de loin la plus éprouvante pour le monde magique, le Mage Noir et ses fidèles attaquant coups après coups. Mais Harry Potter le Bienveillant –comme il était à présent surnommé- avait, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, porté une sacrée atteinte au « bel » édifice du sorcier malfaisant. Un an intensif de préparation, d'apprentissage de sortilèges divers et variés, pour enfin arrivée à le rendre tout faiblard, le malheureux Voldy. Et pour « l'achever » encore plus, les neuf dixième de ses partisans furent arrêté ce jour là, et étaient à présent gardés comme personnes n'avaient jamais été gardé (le ministère ne souhaitaient pas une nouvelle évasion de Mangemorts, comme cela avait été le cas à deux reprises en l'espace d'à peine un an). Donc, pour récapituler –et pour en finir avec ce paragraphe barbant qui n'en finit plus- Voldemort était aller se terrer dans un trou, tout seul, en attendant sagement de retrouver de la force.

C'est donc en fin septembre de cette nouvelle année scolaire que Dumbledore fit par de son idée aux élèves, qui l'accueillir avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Le voyage n'aurait lieu qu'au mois de Janvier, mais le Directeur tenait à les prévenir avant, pour laisser aux élèves qui ne roulaient pas sur l'or (ou plutôt à leur parents) le temps d'économiser un peu, car désolé de vous le dire, mais même pour des sorciers, c'est cher le ski ! Hum, reprenons. D'ailleurs, ce sujet sur l'argent fut déclencheur d'une des nombreuses altercations Malefoy/Weasley. Pourtant, le jeune Serpentard se faisait beaucoup plus discret depuis la deuxième arrestation de son père : il avait (presque) cessé de se pavaner avec son air hautain et supérieur, et n'embêtait plus (beaucoup) les plus jeunes et les plus faibles. Ce n'était pas seulement pour se faire discret, étant donné les remous provoquer par les agissements de son cher papa. Une prise de conscience personnelle, sans aucun doute. Mais les relations du jeune homme avec le célèbre Trio étaient telles qu'elles étaient, et cela ne changerait sans doute jamais. Ce fut donc avec le but certain de provoquer Ron Weasley que Drago Malefoy lui avait lancé, à la sortie de la Grande Salle ce soir là:

« C'est vraiment bête que tu ne viennes pas, la belette, mais ce serait dommage d'obliger ta sœur à faire le trottoir juste pour un week-end à la montagne. »

Nous ne parlerons points ici des litres de sang qui furent versés après cette jolie provocation (qui est quand même bien trouvée, il faut l'admettre). Toujours est-il qu'à partir de ce moment, Ron fit savoir à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il irait à ce week-end coûte que coûte, et qu'il montrerait à cette fouine de Malefoy qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir se permettre ce genre de petit extra. Et il tenu parole. Hermione et Harry n'était pas très sûrs de savoir comment _exactement_ Ron avait obtenu l'argent nécessaire (étant donné qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé l'aide financière d'Harry), mais cela avait sans aucun doute un rapport avec Fred et Gorge.

Harry et sa petite fortune n'avaient pas eu de problème, et les parents d'Hermione lui avaient offert ce week-end en guise de cadeaux de Noël. De toute manière, ils étaient tellement persuadés que leur fille unique adorait le ski que la pensé qu'elle puisse ne pas vouloir aller à ce week-end ne leur frôlèrent même pas l'esprit. Mais en vérité, si Hermione excellait véritablement dans ce domaine, comme dans presque tout, elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais Harry n'avait jamais skié et voulait essayer, et Ron l'aurait tué si elle avait refusé d'y aller, alors que ses frères avaient à présent de quoi le faire chanter pour le reste de sa vie.

Voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvé, en ce vendredi de début février, dans un avion à destination de la France (N/A : Tant qu'à faire, niak niak ). Oui, vous avez bien lu le mot avion, et pas les mots 'transplaner', 'poudre de cheminette' ou 'portoloin'. Et bien oui, vous vous en doutez bien, Dumbledore ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Si 'week-end au ski' devait rimer avec 'moldu', alors c'était tout le voyage et le week-end qui devait également rimer avec ce mot. Donc le moyen de transport était tout sauf magique, et le Directeur les avaient prévenu qu'ils pouvaient emporter leur baguette magique s'ils le voulaient, mais qu'elle serait inefficace sur tout le domaine jusqu'au lundi matin, 7h00, heure où ils reprendraient l'avion. Ils devraient donc tous vivre comme des moldus. Les seuls que cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment étaient ceux qui, comme Hermione, avait au moins un parent moldu. Ron avait trouvé cette nouvelle plutôt amusante.

Jusqu'au moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'avion et que celui-ci commence à rouler sur la piste pour prendre de la vitesse. Ron agrippa le genou d'Hermione avec tellement de force qu'elle ne pu retenir une petite exclamation où ce mêlait douleur et surprise.

« Aieuh ! » Elle arracha la main qui cramponnait son genou, lui lançant un regard noir. « Calme toi, ce n'est que le décollage, tu as intérêt à t'habituer ! »

Mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre, son visage déformé par une grimace de terreur et d'horreur. C'est alors que l'avion quitta le sol, apportant dans la même occasion son habituelle sensation que votre estomac est envoyé dans vos talons (enfin, cette sensation était habituelle pour Hermione, au moins), mais Ron ne le supporta pas. Sa main gauche agrippa cette fois ci la main d'Hermione, férocement, la lui broyant. Son cri de douleur ne fut pas contenu cette fois, avant qu'elle ne lui envoie une baffe : « Nan mais ça va pas, Ronald ! Grandit un peu ! »

Une tête entourée de longs cheveux noirs à l'aspect gras surgit alors au-dessus du dossier qui faisait face à Hermione, et c'est un professeur Snape à l'air très contrarié qui lâcha :

« Miss Granger, vous me hurler encore une fois comme ça dans les oreilles, et je vous promets que je vous donnerais une _très bonne_ raison de le faire. »

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais c'était plus un rougissement d'énervement que de gêne. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si Ron venait de se découvrir une phobie pour l'avion, et encore moins si Dumbledore avait obligé le maître de potion à les accompagner, ce qui le rendait apparemment très irritable. Ce retenant de lui rétorquer une remarque cinglante, elle se contenta de marmonner un vague 'pardon' avant de retourner son regard vers Ron. Ce dernier regardait à présent à travers le hublot, le teint verdâtre.

« Ne t'avise pas de me vomir dessus, Ron. Il y a des sacs prévus à cet effet ! »

Il se contenta de gémir, avant de fermer les yeux. Hermione soupira, avant de sortir un épais volume de son sac et de se plonger dans sa lecture. La première demi-heure se passa sans incident, excepté les petites remarques peu sympathiques que s'échangeaient régulièrement les occupants de la ranger qui se trouvait devant elle. Un petit 'DONG' annonça qu'ils pouvaient détacher leur ceinture. Elle ne le fit pas, mais dans la seconde qui suivit, elle vit Harry se lever précipitamment de son siège, qui était devant celui de Ron.

« Excusez moi, _professeur_, mais je voudrais passer. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à percer la chose enflée qui vous sert de tête, Potter, je suis sûr que vous vous envoleriez comme un ballon de baudruche. »

Harry ne répondit rien à cette remarque, et réussi à atteindre le couloir tant bien que mal, se retenant apparemment d'envoyer un coup de pied à Snape. Immédiatement, il vint s'accroupir devant Hermione, et lui fit des yeux suppliants.

« Non. » répondit-elle immédiatement, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait.

« Allez, Hermione, » chuchota t-il, désespéré. « Il reste 1h30 de vol, je vais mourir avant la fin sinon. »

« Non, je n'échangerais pas de place avec toi ! »

La voix de l'hôtesse se fit alors entendre : « Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons traverser une zone de turbulence. Veuillez regagner vos sièges et attacher vos ceintures. »

Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Ron et à son teint gris vert, avant que ses yeux ne se reposent sur Harry, qui avait prit un air très compatissant :

« Oh, des turbulences ! Je suis sûr que Ron va adorer ça ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de réfléchir. Il était clair qu'elle ne serait plus tranquille pour le reste du trajet si elle restait à côté de Ron. Snape avait beau être encore plus détestable que d'habitude, il ne lui broierait certainement ni le genoux ni la main ! Avec un soupir vaincu, elle détacha sa ceinture et se leva, livre en main, supportant le regard triomphant mais également soulagé d'Harry :

« Je t'adore, Mione ! »

Elle se contenta de son habituel regard noir, avant de se glisser dans le couloir, où l'hôtesse lui fit signe de s'asseoir immédiatement. Réticente, elle se tourna vers la ranger où elle devait à présent prendre place. Snape se trouvant côté couloir, cela rendait l'accès à son siège difficile, et ce dernier, plongé dans son livre, ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'elle le moins du monde. Elle avait entendu le genre de remarque qu'il lui sortirait si elle lui demandait de se lever pour qu'elle passe ; alors, retenant un soupire blasé, elle entreprit de se glisser entre le faible espace qui existait entre les jambes de Snape et le dossier du siège (ce qui, au passage, offrirait au professeur une magnifique vu de ses fesses s'il levait les yeux de son livre). Elle crut qu'elle allait s'en sortir victorieuse, jusqu'au moment où l'avion vu secouer par une turbulence.

Tout ce passa à la fois à l'accéléré et au ralenti pour Hermione. La secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et à sa grande horreur, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher, elle tomba en arrière, s'écroulant sur son professeur, les fesses sur les hum… « _genoux_ » de ce dernier. Et il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier ça **du tout**. Mais il subsista quand même une seconde durant laquelle il l'agrippa par réflexe, alors que l'avion continuait de secouer, la plaquant éphémèrement contre lui. Mais cet évènement d'une durée de deux nanosecondes fut immédiatement suivi par Hermione se sentant soulevée et posée brutalement dans son siège. Elle sentait ses joues bouillonner, et il faisait soudainement très chaud dans cette avion. Elle n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

« Miss Granger ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de pousser un profond soupir exaspéré et étrangement théâtral. Glissant finalement les yeux vers lui, elle pu constater que le teint habituellement pâle de se dernier avait prit une couleur beaucoup plus rouge, ce qui témoignait de son réel énervement. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que cela pouvait être dû à autre chose qu'à de la colère. Elle était trop honteuse pour ça, et elle commença à bredouiller des mots d'excuses presque incompréhensibles.

« Taisez-vous, Miss ! Vous aggravez votre cas. »

Elle ferma donc la bouche, et planta résolument son regard dans le ciel sombre qu'elle pouvait voir à travers le hublot.  
Petit à petit, son impression de honte commença à disparaître, mais elle avait toujours très chaud. Elle avait pourtant déjà enlevé son pull, mais cela n'avait presque rien changé. Elle comprenait que cette chaleur n'avait aucun rapport avec la température de l'avion, mais plutôt avec sa température intérieur, mais le hic était que la raison de cette bouffé de chaleur lui était inconnue. Finalement, elle décida de se replonger dans son livre sur les runes anciennes, ce qui se révéla être un bon antidote, car au bout d'une demi-heure de lecture, elle remit son pull en place. Tout se passa pour le mieux (c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leur bouquins, ignorant royalement l'autre), jusqu'au moment où l'hôtesse annonça une nouvelle zone de turbulence, dont la première secousse ramena le rouge aux joues d'Hermione. Mais ses remémorations furent rapidement stoppées par le son, derrière elle, du repas de Ron atterrissant –espérait-elle- dans un sac en papier, suivit d'un flot de « Bahhhh » et de « Beurkkkkk » en provenance des rangés proches. Lançant un coup d'œil à son voisin, Hermione constata que ce dernier n'avait même pas cligné des yeux. Apparemment, il était habitué à bien pire.

L'avion finit par atteindre sa destination finale, et Ron fut sans aucun doute le premier sorti de l'appareil. Leur petit groupe de 50 personnes se retrouva ensuite dans un autocar, où ils durent supporter encore plus d'une heure trente de trajet, dont les 4/5 furent de la route de montagne ; Ron ne fut plus le seul à avoir des problèmes avec son estomac. Mais ils arrivèrent enfin à la station, et élèves comme professeurs furent plus qu'heureux de sortir du car.

« Et ses yeux, tu as vu ses yeux ? »

« Rahhh, c'est vrai qu'il a un regard dévastateur ! Et ses cheveux blonds ! Et sa carrure ! Merlin, ce garçon est parfait ! »

« Tu crois que je pourrais l'entraîner avec moi sous un igloo, où bloquer les sortes de sièges sur lesquels on va être assis quand il sera à côté de moi ? »

« C'est une excellente idée, Lavande ! Olalala ! Il me tarde de le voir sur les pistes ! »

« C'est sûr, tu as entendu ce qu'il disait dans l'avion, qu'il avait appris à faire du ski, et qu'il avait un niveau pro ! Tu crois qu'il accepterait de me donner des cours privés? »

« A ce moment là, je viens avec vous ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Moi aussi !

« Nous aussi ! »

« … »

« Hermione, tu ne veux pas que Drago te donne des cours individuels ? »

Hermione, qui avait, dans une tentative désespérée pour ne plus entendre les jacassements, enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller, se contenta de fournir à Parvati une réponse étouffée.

« Tu disais ? » demanda celle-ci

Hermione s'extirpa rageusement de sous son oreiller avant de leur crier :

« Je disais que j'en avais marre de vos discussions sur des cours individuels à six ! »

Le silence se fit dans la chambre, avant que les filles ne mettent à chuchoter avidement entre elle, et Hermione perçut des mots comme '_coincée_', '_rigole jamais_' et '_balais dans _'.

Soupirant, Hermione reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et remonta les couvertures au dessus de ses oreilles, mais les chuchotements continuaient inlassablement. Elle sentait que les deux nuits qu'elle allait devoir passer en compagnie des autres filles de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle prévoyaient d'être tout sauf reposantes.

Mystérieusement, elle réussi tout de même à sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle rêva d'avion et de turbulence, et d'autres choses, qu'elle ne parvint pas à se rappeler le lendemain matin, mais qui lui laissait un drôle d'impression. C'était comme si depuis hier, quelque chose avait changé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi.

Ce fut sans aucune surprise qu'Hermione se retrouva prête en première pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres. Le fait que ses compagnes de chambres soient encore entrain de gémir dans leur lit '_veut pas me leverrrrrr_' lui permit au moins d'avoir la salle de bain des filles pour elle toute seule. Elle enfila sa combinaison blanche de ski jusqu'à la taille, ne souhaitant pas enfiler la partie supérieure (son pull en laine était largement suffisant pour la température qu'il faisait dans la bâtiment), avant de descendre dans la salle des repas. Il n'y avait pas encore d'élève assis à longue table (l'air de la montagne et le voyage les avaient apparemment tous vidés), et elle fut déçu de voir que ses amis n'étaient pas encore descendu. Alors, elle s'approcha et constata que tous les professeurs accompagnateur étaient déjà entrain de manger, c'est-à-dire Dumbledore bien sûr, le professeur Chourave, le petit professeur Flitwich, le professeur Sinistra, le professeur qu'elle avait eu en 3ème année quand elle avait étudié les mœurs moldues, et enfin, en bout de table, l'air plus motivé que jamais, le professeur Snape. C'est quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui qu'elle sentit quelque chose remuer en elle. C'était encore une des ces étranges et vagues sensations qui ne cessaient de l'envahir depuis la veille. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce changement, parce qu'elle ne le contrôlait pas. Dumbledore, qui l'avait vu arriver, fit un grand sourire et s'exclama :

« Ahh ! Miss Granger, la seule courageuse de son année ! Allez donc prendre un plateau et nous rejoindre ! »

Hermione répondit par un sourire et alla se servir de quoi mangé. Revenant chargée à la table, elle s'assis à côté du professeur Chourave, ce qui la faisait au passage se retrouver en face de Snape (elle ne pouvait quand même pas aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, cela aurait paru étrange). Mais il apparu que de toute manière, ce dernier ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, et bientôt, d'autres élèves arrivèrent enfin. Apparemment, il n'y avait qu'elle pour penser qu'elle paraîtrait louche si elle s'asseyait à 2 mètres de Snape, car les autres élèves n'hésitèrent pas à laissé deux places libres entre eux et le professeur, et une après Hermione. Même ses propres amis lui firent un sourire crispé quand ils arrivèrent et, ignorant les places libres près d'elle, allèrent s'asseoir à l'autre bout, la laissant toujours aussi seule face à son bol de chocolat et la mine renfrognée de son professeur. Elle se retrouva malgré elle à l'observer par-dessus les bords de son bol. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le professeur SNAPE en dehors de son élément, c'est-à-dire des cachots sombres et sinistre, sans ses inchangeables robes noires. Bon, oki, sa combinaison complètement noire ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ce qui changeait, c'était le fait qu'elle le sentait mal-à-l'aise. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi fermé, mais elle pouvait discernrt dans ses traits crispés que le fait de se trouver dans ses lieux, à cette table, sans avoir la moindre possibilité d'avoir recours à la magie le laissait un peu perdu. Et cela n'arrangea rien quand une employée que Dumbledore avait appelée se tourna vers lui et lui parla en français. (N/A : Bah oui, à l'origine, les perso sont anglais )

Il observa la femme les sourcils froncés, et Hermione, qui trouvait ce professeur Snape tout perdu absolument trooognon (ok, le terme est un peu fort, disons qu'elle trouvait ça marrant), décida de lui venir en aide.

« Elle veut savoir si c'est parce que le café est mauvais que vous faites cette tête. »

Snape détourna ses yeux de la femme pour aller fixer sur Hermione son regard meurtrier :

« Miss Granger, vous sentez vous obligé de passer pour une miss-je-sais-tout où que nous soyons ? Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller tout seul ! »

Elle ne se vexa pas –après tout, elle avait plus de six années d'expérience dans les répliques snapiestes, et celle-ci était de la nioniotte comparé à d'habitude- elle se contenta donc de lever un sourcil, avant de se tourner vers la femme, qui attendait toujours un réponse, et de lui répondit en français :

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre café est délicieux. Il a toujours cette tête là, on finit par s'y habituer à force… »_

Cela fit sourire la femme, qui remercia Hermione, avant de s'en aller. Elle reporta son regard sur son professeur, qui la fixait, les yeux encore plus sombre et suspicieux.

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? » demanda t-il sèchement.

Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle et répondit rapidement avant de prendre un gorgé de chocolat pour étouffer son rire: « Que j'espérait que la neige serait bonne. »

Adosser au mur, skis et bâtons près d'elle, Hermione attendait, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Il était presque dix heures, et seulement la moitié des élèves avait son matériel de ski. Il fallait dire que la plupart des élèves n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et passait leur temps à tout tripoter, ou à réclamer divers accessoires ; et les garçons qui connaissaient déjà un minimum le sport de montagne se battaient tous pour avoir des surfs, parce que ça faisait plus « mâle et viril ». Ron avait tout d'abord opté pour des skis, mais quand il avait dit à Hermione qu'il sentait qu'il avait un don inné pour ce sport et qu'il allait éblouir tout le monde, et que cela avait déclanché un éclat de rire tonitruant chez cette dernière, il avait bombé le torse, pour masquer sa vexation, et était allé demander un surf d'HOMME. Harry s'était montré plus raisonnable, et attendait avec elle, ski en main, chaussures aux pieds.

Mais tout le monde finit par être équipé, et ils prirent la direction des remontés mécaniques, ce qui au passage apporta son beau lot de gamelles en tous genres, nos pauvres sorciers habitués à tous sauf aux chaussures pesant une tonne et des skis qui ne voulaient pas tenir ensemble.

Hermione avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur quand ils atteignirent le bas des pistes. Après tout, rien que le fait de voir ses professeurs de Poudlard et leurs attirails –combinaison, bonnet, lunette, etc…- était quelque chose de très plaisant, particulièrement le professeur Dumbledore, sa combinaison jaune fluo et son bonnet à grelot.

« Bien, » déclara alors le Directeur, en se tournant vers les élèves. « Nous allons maintenant former des groupes de niveaux. Soyez honnête, n'ayez pas honte de dire que vous n'en avez jamais fait (de toute façon, je sais le niveau de chacun de vous). Ceux qui ont un bon voir très bon niveau, de ce côté, les moyens, mettez vous là, les autres… »

Tout les élèves se répartirent ainsi, et Hermione n'hésita à se placer dans le groupe des très douer, et ne fit aucune réflexion quand Ron et son surf rouge vif vint se placer à côté d'elle, car Dumbledore lui rappela aimablement que, d'après ses sources, il était dans le niveau débutant. Au final, Hermione se retrouva en compagnie de seulement quatre autres élèves. Elle était la seule de Gryffondor, il y avait deux élèves de Serdaigle, une de Poussoufle, et, à son grand énervement, Drago Malefoy, qui affichait un air suffisant.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, quand les groupes furent formés. « Severus, je crois que vous pouvez déjà y aller avec votre groupe, nous allons nous organiser avec les niveaux débutant. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione serait tombé jusqu'au sol si elle n'avait pas serré fermement les dents, quand elle vit Snape se dirigé vers leur groupe. Elle était complètement _abasourdie_. Attendez, je vous laisse quand même imaginer le tableau : Snape, l'impitoyable Maître des Cachots Obscurs, en combi et bonnet noirs, lunettes noirs sur le nez, venant vers eux avec ses skis noirs, marchant avec ses chaussures noires, et s'apprêtant à les emmener sur des pistes noires. Trouver plus « Out of Character » semblait presque impossible.

« Vous savez skier, Monsieur ? » demanda Malefoy d'un ton surpris et admiratif.

« Mr Malefoy, croyez-vous qu'on m'aurait confié votre petit groupe de vaniteux si je ne savais pas skier ? »

Cela ferma le bec au blondinet. Hermione ne pu retenir un sourire de contentement.

« Et arrêtez de sourire aussi niaisement, Miss Granger, vous êtes en tête de liste quand je parle de gamins vaniteux. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'envola, et elle envoya à Snape un regard tueur derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« Au télésiège, plus vite que ça. » leur ordonna t-il alors. _Génial ! _pensa t-elle_, ça promet comme journée…_

Mais tout comme elle, les autres ne protestèrent pas, et ils se dirigèrent donc le plus rapidement possible vers le télésiège le plus proche. Snape monta en premier avec trois des élèves (Thomas, Evelyne et Michaël, pour votre information personnelle), et Hermione se retrouva maudite, puisqu'elle dû s'asseoir avec Malefoy. Mais c'était assez comique de voir les élèves sur le siège devant eux se serrer le plus possible d'un côté pour essayer de s'éloigner autant qu'ils le pouvaient de Snape.

« Ca m'étonne pas vraiment que tu sois dans _mon_ groupe, Granger, tu aimes être parfaite dans tout, peuh (son de dégoût mélangé à un air hautain et supérieur) » lui dit Malefoy, alors que le siège continuait de monter.

« Ferme-la, Malefoy, ces barres de sécurités sont facilement relevables, ça doit faire mal de tomber de si haut. »

« Haha, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? » la nargua t-il. « Serais-tu plus nul sur les pistes que ce que tu prétend être ? »

_Calmeeeeee Hermioneuh, reste caaaalme._

« Hé hé, je le savais, tu es un gros thon sur des skis, et tu es venu dans ce groupe pour te la péter, comme toujours. »

Ils arrivaient, et la barre de sécurité étant relevée, il était extrêmement tentant de le faire tomber, mais la hauteur n'était plus suffisante pour qu'il se fasse vraiment mal, ce qui n'apportait donc plus aucune utilité. Elle se contenta donc de descendre, et de rejoindre en glissant avec aisance leur petit groupe. Snape leur expliqua alors d'un ton toujours aussi morne ce qu'ils allaient faire, et pendant ce temps, Malefoy, qui s'était placé à côté d'Hermione, ne cessa de lui envoyer des remarques plus qu'énervante, qui lui fit rapidement monter la moutarde au nez. Quand ils furent en haut de leur première piste rouge, Malefoy lui cria :

« Hé, espèce de sang de bourbe, n'oublis pas que le but du ski, c'est pas de descendre les pistes sur les fesses, quoi que vu la taille des tiennes, ça doit glisser facilement. »

Et il parti en flèche. Hermione, qui venait de subir la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, n'hésita même pas une seconde, et fonça à ses trousses. Au début, c'était surtout dans le but de lui flanquer son bâton dans le CENSURE, mais il s'avéra que finalement, la rivalité s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils fonçaient à toute allure sur la piste, et c'était à celui qui atteindrait la remontée mécanique le plus vite possible. Il s'avéra au final qu'ils durent tout les deux se stopper en catastrophe, car une longue ribambelle de gamin en cours de ski envahissait toute la largeur de la piste. Bien sûr, quand Snape les rejoignit, ils eurent droit à des hurlements de fureurs, mais ils s'en fichaient, car ils étaient loin d'avoir fini.

En résumé, le reste de cette première journée de ski se passa ainsi : Malefoy et Hermione faisant la course, Malefoy et Hermione faisant un concours du plus beau saut de bosses, Malefoy ou Hermione qui se prenait une gamelle, et s'était à celui qui s'esclafferait le plus fort. Et les autres ? Et bien, les trois autres élèves encourageaient parfois l'un ou l'autre des deux 'concurrents', ou alors ils suivaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient derrières, mais avaient moins d'aisance dans les difficultés que présentaient certaines pistes. Et ce cher professeur Snape finit par arrêter de hurler toutes les cinq minutes, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien, et qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas sa baguette en sa possession pour les transformer en vers de terre.

Le seul moment où ils se retrouvèrent réellement en difficulté, ce fut vers le milieu de l'après midi. Des nuages avaient commencés à envahir le ciel, et avaient masqués le soleil. Par la même occasion, la température avait chuté rapidement, et certaines pistes avaient sérieusement verglacées. Comme, par exemple, la plus que pentue et bossue piste noire sur laquelle ils venaient d'arriver.  
Malefoy et Hermione avait arrêté leur manège pas-du-tout-lassant-à-force au bout de deux mètres, tenant quand même à leur vie. Snape descendit la moitié de la piste en une fois, sous les regards énervés, jaloux et envieux des cinq pauvres élèves. Mais tout le monde commença à se lancer.

Malefoy avait amorcé un hurlement de rire en voyant Evelyne se rétamer, mais il fut stopper net par sa propre chute, qui lui fit descendre cinq bon mètres d'un coup, mais pas sur ses skis. Hermione ravala son rire moqueur, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver dans la même situation. Snape, qui était déjà en bas de la piste bien sûr, leur hurla d'arrêter de faire les imbéciles et de se dépêcher un petit peu, bien que les mots qu'il employa fussent un peu plus crus.

Hermione fut la première des élèves à arriver dans la dernière partie de la piste, qui devait la mener jusqu'à l'endroit et le professeur s'était arrêté, et elle crut qu'elle allait arriver au bout sans une seule chute. Son intérieur criait déjà victoire et son cerveau préparait toutes les répliques qu'elle allait pouvoir utiliser pour narguer les fesses pleines de neige de Malefoy. Mais bien sûr, c'est quand on a ce genre de pensées hypra positives que le pire arrive.

Alors qu'elle prenait de l'élan pour la dernière ligne droite, elle glissa sur une _énorme_ plaque de verglas, ce qui, en plus de lui faire perdre tout son équilibre, la dévia totalement de sa belle trajectoire initiale. Et c'est ainsi que, sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment du parce que, elle se retrouva à foncer sur Snape, qui n'eut _même pas_ le temps de lancer un cri indigné avant qu'elle ne le percute.

Voilà comment elle se retrouva, pour la deuxième fois en même pas vingt quatre heures, étalée sur le Maître de potions. Mais quand je dis étaler, je ne mâche pas mes mots. Elle resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte, horrifiée par la situation, observant le visage de Snape, sous elle, prendre une couleur rouge écarlate, presque violette, comme s'il était le point d'entre en éruption. Trois. Deux. Un.

« **MISS-GRANGER !** » (N/A : écriture x1000)

Les montagnes tremblèrent face à ce hurlement de colère et Hermione était persuadé qu'il avait réussi à la rendre sourde.

S'en suivit un bafouillage d'excuses continu sortant de la bouche de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle tentait de se dépatouiller comme elle le pouvait ; bâtons, ski, jambes, chaussures, **TOUT** était emmêlé avec ceux de Snape, et ce dernier continua de pester durant toute la durée de l'opération, moment d'éternité que dura leur 'libération' respective. Quand elle termina enfin de dégager le corps du professeur, elle due subir les cris de fureur de ce dernier, qui hurlait tellement vite que s'en était presque incompréhensible :

« _Complètementinadmissiblecommeattitudesijvaisbaguetteihiugherudéjàplusdyeuxpudedentspudoreilles !_ »

Hermione, les joues en feus, se contentait d'hocher la tête de façon automatique, attendant que l'orage se calme, son cerveau tout autant en ébullition que ses joues. Parce que cela faisait deux fois donc qu'elle atterrissait sur son professeur, et elle venait de réaliser que, si elle mettait la honte de côté, elle n'avait pas du tout détesté la situation.

_Tais-toi cerveau, tais-toi !_

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'Hermione devait apprendre ce jour là, alors que Snape vidait ses poumons avec ferveurs à grand renfort de cris et que les autres (qui avaient finalement réussi à les rejoindre) regardaient la situation avec un air amusé (ne parlons point de la joie du blond), c'était que lorsque votre cerveau commence à aller dans ce genre de direction, à avoir ce genre de pensés, il ne répond plus à aucune des commandes que vous lui envoyez. Pire ! Toutes ses synapses s'agitent et fonctionnent à plein régime, entraînant un cercle vicieux, une spiral d'idée folle où vous réalisez soudain que l'abominable Maître des potions est un être humain - un vrai !- qu'il est même de sexe masculin, et que de le voir crier ainsi est soudainement quelque chose d'incroyablement viril et sexy !

**_TAIS-TOIS CERVEAU !_**

Et oui. Hermione venait de tomber dans la toile de Severus Snape sans avoir vu le coup venir, et elle réalisait, comme tout insecte pris au piège, que plus elle essayait de se dépêtrer, plus elle se condamnait. Et le plus grave dans l'histoire, c'était qu'au final, une partie d'elle appréciait totalement ce nouveau flot d'émotions. _Mais non, mais non, ce n'est pas possible voyons !_ Si si, c'est tout a fait possible. _Non, j'affirme que ce n'est pas possible, c'est quand même MES pensées et mes réalisations à moi, oki ?_ Et moi je te dis que si, réfléchis bien, Hermione, n'a tu jamais remarqué avant que Snape n'était pas un simple être doté de la parole ?_ Un coup de Malefoy, oui, c'est ça ! _Tu n'as jamais posé tes yeux sur lui pendant un cours de potion, alors qu'il corrigeait des copies, et tu ne t'es jamais laissé tenté à étudier les traits de son visage sérieux à cet instant ? _Il a dû mettre une potion de désir ou un truc dans le genre dans ma bouteille pendant qu'on déjeunait sur les pistes ! _Tu n'as jamais remarqué son odeur bien particulière et indéniablement masculine alors qu'il était derrière toi pendant les cours, inspectant ta potion, et tu n'as jamais senti des papillons dans ton estomac alors que ton dos entrait presque en contact avec son torse, envoyant un frisson prématuré dans l'ensemble de ton être ? _Mais tais-toi, toi ! L'auteur n'a pas le droit d'intervenir dans sa fic pour essayer de faire réaliser à son personnage féminin qu'effectivement, ses choses là sont peut-être bien arrivé inconsciemment une ou deux fois, non mais oh ! Pousse pas mémé dans les orties !_ N'empêche que tu- _CHUT je t'ai dit !_

Bref, elle était bien atteinte, pour résumer. Des mois de frustrations refoulés au plus profond de son inconscient, éclatant soudainement au grand jour, ce n'était pas anodin !

Hermione finit par réaliser qu'elle n'entendait plus que le bourdonnement de ses oreilles irritées. Snape ne hurlait plus. Elle releva les yeux, qui s'étaient fixés sur la magnifique neige à ses pieds durant toute le durée de son débat-mental-limite-schizo. Il s'était finalement retourné, grommelant toujours dans sa barbe, et était entrain de r'enfiler ses skis, car les évènements récents l'avait fait déchausser. Légèrement tremblante, et devant toujours ressemblé à une tomate ambulante, Hermione fit de même, récupérant ses bâtons et ses skis qui s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Snape leur dit d'une voix sèche qu'ils allaient redescendre vers la situation, avant de se lancer. Hermione n'écouta même pas les remarques que Malefoy lui lançait, trop occupée à se remettre les idées en place. Car ce mélange de gêne et d'autres sensations dont elle ne fera plus aucune mention la troublait plus que de raison.

Quand ils rejoignirent leur 'point de départ', aucun d'eux ne fut surpris de ne pas y trouver le reste du groupe. Ils avaient tous dû rentrer après une heure de gamelle sur la piste verte. Ils déchaussèrent donc et rejoignirent leur immeuble pour aller ranger leurs skis. Hermione prit grand soin de rester loin de Malefoy et de Snape, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ; en gros, elle traînait derrière les autres, ce qui lui valu d'ailleurs une autre remarque peu agréable de la part de Snape.

Elle quitta avec joie les choses énormes qu'elle portait au pied, pour enfiler avec contentement ses chaussures rembourrées. Elle espérait pouvoir trouver rapidement Ron et Harry, pour s'éloigner de Malefoy et de son sourire goguenard, et surtout de Snape et de l'ensemble de son être.

Il s'avéra qu'élèves et professeurs se trouvaient, malgré l'air beaucoup plus froid avec les heures qui passaient, de l'autre côté de l'immeuble, dans la neige, certains à la terrasse, étalés sur des chaises longues. La plupart des étudiants s'amusaient dans la neige. Tous les ans, Poudlard se retrouvait enseveli sous un épais manteau blanc, mais apparemment, se retrouver ici ravivait leurs esprits d'enfants.

_Leurs esprits de gamins_, modifia mentalement Hermione quand elle reçu une boule de neige à l'arrière de la tête. Se retournant vivement, elle vit Harry sourire d'un air satisfait, alors que Ron était écroulé de rire à ses côtés. Hermione envisagea pendant une seconde de se fâcher, mais elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle avait grand besoin de se détendre et de se changer les idées. Alors, elle attrapa une grosse poignée de neige, en fit une magnifique boule, et la lança avec force vers Ron. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse, toujours mort de rire, et elle alla toucher Parvati.

C'est ainsi que débuta une immense bataille de boule de neige. Elève ou professeur, personne n'était épargné. Hermione avait bien vu de coin de l'œil, pendant qu'elle se jetait à terre pour éviter une boule, que Snape avait cherché à se désister, se faufilant vers la porte, mais le professeur Dumbledore couvert de neige des pieds à la tête, l'en avait empêcher, lâchant un de ses habituels « Allons, Severus, détendez-vous un peu ! »

Hermione ne savait pas si l'homme en question s'était détendu, mais elle, oui, pas de doute. Après avoir aidé le professeur Flitwich à se déterrer (les élèves sont sans pitiés mouhahaha), elle avait entrepris d'essayer d'échapper à Harry, qui la poursuivait parce qu'il avait pour maléfique dessein de lui fourrer de la neige dans le cou, et même d'en faire rentrer dans sa combinaison si possible. Riant aux éclats, elle répondait à la même occasion à tous ceux qui lui lançait de la neige sans ménagement. Quand Ron décida de se rallier à la cause d'Harry, elle fut perdue. Arrivant à la rattraper, le rouquin l'agrippa par la taille et la fit tomber au sol sans trop de difficulté, le manque d'énergie provoqué par ses rires lui facilitant la tâche. Sur le dos, Ron sur elle, elle continuait à rire, tout en tentant de se débattre, Ron tout aussi de bonne humeur qu'elle.

Mais il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux du jeune homme, alors que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Une drôle de lueur brilla dans ses yeux, et son rire mouru dans sa gorge. Immédiatement, des sirènes d'alarme résonnèrent dans le cerveau d'Hermione, comprenant que trop bien ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui reposait toute sa masse corporelle sur elle. Parce ce que, ce que vous ne savez pas, et qu'Hermione savait parfaitement, c'était que Ron avait déjà tenter sa chance avec elle durant l'été. Cela avait vraiment été une _tentative_. Car si Hermione avait toujours su que Ron en pinçait pour elle, et même si elle avait elle-même été tentée un moment de sortir avec lui, elle avait finalement compris qu'elle ne voulait pas dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec lui. Donc cet été, quand ce dernier avait tenté de mettre sa langue dans sa bouche, elle ne s'était pas laissée faire ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils jouaient au jeu débile du action et vérité avec Harry et Ginny lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, qu'ils avaient comme gage de faire un 'tu me tiens, je te tiens par la barbichetteuh' et qu'Hermione était _un peu_ pompette qu'il devait se croire tout permis ! Quand Ron, trouvant apparemment la présence de ses lèvres roses à seulement deux centimètres des siennes terriblement attirante alors qu'ils se tenaient mutuellement le menton, avaient soudainement posé sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue dardant déjà, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui envoyer une puissante gifle sonore avant de hurler : « _T'as rigolé ! _». L'incident n'avait plus jamais été mentionné, et bizarrement, Ron n'avait plus tenté sa chance.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le jeune homme était donc entrain de l'écraser, et Hermione rigolait encore à moitié alors que ce dernier fixait avec insistance son sourire, ses lèvres avançant millimètres par millimètres vers les siennes. Une fois encore, Hermione réagit impulsivement. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, elle leva sa main droite dans laquelle se trouvait une bonne poignée de neige et la plaça devant sa propre bouche, paume vers celle de Ron. Ce qui fit que ce dernier se retrouva, sans trop comprendre comment, à manger de la neige à la place de la bouche d'Hermione. Heureusement pour elle, Harry choisit se moment pour les rejoindre, en leur sautant de dessus, ce qui fit bonne diversion et empêcha un quelconque malaise de s'installer ; la jeune fille recommença à rire aux éclats et à participer à la bataille, cet incident d'une durée de 6 secondes et demi déjà loin dans son esprit.

Tout alla très bien jusqu'au moment où elle se mit à poursuivre Dean parce que ce dernier avait réussi, LUI, à lui fourrer de la neige dans sa combinaison. Elle avait une superbe boule prête dans sa main droite, et jugeant le moment opportun, elle s'arrêta, visa, et tira de toutes ses forces. Seulement voilà. Monsieur Dean Thomas avait vu le coup arriver, et s'était expressément jeté au sol pour éviter le projectile. Rien n'exceptionnel, me direz-vous, mais tout le problème résidait dans la personne qui, adossée à un sapin, se retrouva dans la trajectoire de la boule. Allez, je vous laisse devinez Un homme, plutôt grand, tout de noir vêtu, à l'air plus ronchon que jamais alors qu'il attendait, les bras croisé, appuyé tout seul contre son tronc d'arbre, et qu'Hermione passait son temps à persécuter depuis la veille sans vraiment le vouloir.

Snape reçut la boule de neige d'Hermione en pleine tête. La poudre blanche demeura quelques instants sur son visage, avant de tomber, lui laissant de la neige un peu partout sur le nez, les joues, le front…Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il fixa immédiatement dans ceux d'Hermione, qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres, complètement figé, hésitant à se sentir complètement horrifiée ou amusée par la situation. Son esprit hurlait que _ce n'est pas possible !_ Elle était sûr que cette fois, cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, et que même sans magie, il allait la foudroyer sur place, l'étriper, la réduire à l'état de poussière. Mais elle se fit alors durement percuté sur le côté par Dean, et elle s'échoua à nouveau le sol, coupant le contact visuel avec son professeur, l'empêchant de se savoir quelle était sa réaction post-traumatique.

Quand elle réussit enfin à se remettre debout, elle reporta immédiatement son regard vers le sapin en question, mais il n'y avait plus personne appuyé sur son tronc. Fronçant les sourcils, elle commença à regarder tout autour d'elle pour voir où il était passé, mais elle continuait à se faire persécuter par les garçons, ce qui l'empêcha de se concentrer sur l'incident.

Eventuellement, la bataille prit fin. Le jour baissait très dangereusement, et la température dans la même occasion. Ils étaient tous trempés et épuisés, et dans le feu de l'action, leur grand groupe s'était éloigné de plus de 300 mètres de leur emplacement initial. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils commencèrent à retourner vers le bâtiment, Hermione traînant un peu à l'arrière avec Ron et Harry. Ils purent enfin discuter comme des gens civilisés. Hermione apprit ainsi que Ron n'était tombé que 47 fois, selon les calculs d'Harry, qui n'avait chuté que 15 fois, mais il avait eu l'avantage d'être sur des skis.

« Et toi, c'était bien ta journée ? » lui demanda Harry.

Elle haussa les épaules, contente que le ciel de plus en plus sombre masque la rougeur de ses joues : « Oui, ça pouvait aller, on a fait pas mal de pistes difficiles. »

« Je me demande comment tu as fais pour supporter Malefoy… »

« Oh, je ne l'ai pas supporté ; on a passé la journée à se prouver mutuellement notre talent hautement supérieur. »

« Quelle sale fouine, » railla Ron. « Et je suis sûr que Snape a dû être insupportable ! D'ailleurs, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il sache _skier_ ! C'est tellement irréel. »

« Oui, » approuva Hermione, alors qu'ils arrivaient près des autres, qui rentraient dans le bâtiment. « J'avoue avoir eu un peu du mal avec cette image au début, mais il se débrouille vraiment bien, c'en était plus que surpre-»

Elle ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, une énorme quantité de neige glacée entrant soudainement en contact avec son profil droit. Elle vacilla sous le choc et du attraper le bras de Ron qui était à sa gauche pour garder son équilibre. Elle n'avait pas eu mal, mais avait été touché par surprise. Epoussetant son visage plein de neige, elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où avait surgit la boule, plissant les yeux pour voir dans l'obscurité. Et là, elle vit presque distinctement Snape, à plusieurs mètres entrain de secouer ses mains gantées pour faire tomber ce qui devait être de la neige, regardant fixement dans sa direction. La mâchoire tombante, elle le regardait, persuadée d'entrevoir la trace d'un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers le bâtiment. Elle était complètement sous le choc. Ce qui la sortit de sa léthargie momentanée, ce fut la réaction de Harry, qui avait lui aussi cherché l'origine de l'envoi, et avait pester un beau '_Le fils de CENSURE_' avant d'essayer de se précipiter vers le professeur qui s'éloignait. Hermione lui avait agrippé le bras et avait secouée la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux étrangement pétillants : « C'est bon, Harry, je crois que je survivrais. »

« Merlin ! Tu as vu ce que le froid a fait ? J'ai les lèvres toutes gercées ! »

« Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai la peau toute sèche ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pourquoi : la neige, c'est de l'eau glacée, non ? Ca devrait hydrater pourtant, tu crois pas Lavande ? »

_Récite-toi les plus importantes formules d'arithmancie, Hermione_.

« Et dire que toutes ses HORREURS provoquées par la neige et le froid pourraient partir d'un simple coup de baguette ! Sincèrement, je plains les moldus ! »

_Le calme et la patience sont des vertus, répète le. Le caaaalme est une vertu…_

« Tu as raison, la pauvre existence qu'ils doivent avoir quand même dans ce genre de situation, alors que nous, avec la magie, nous n'avons pas besoin de tous ces accessoires inutiles ! »

_La patienceeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

« Tu sais, je crois que Drago n'a pas tout à faire tord sur certain point quand il parle des moldus, et d'ailleurs, ce garçon a toujours raison ! Merlin, tu l'as vu avec ses lunettes de soleil ce matin, hiiiiiiii, il est trop beau ! »

Hermione sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain, n'hésitant pas à claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle retint avec une immense difficulté le cri de frustration et d'énervement qu'elle retenait depuis plus d'une heure. Ce n'était pas possible ! Toutes les filles envahissaient la salle bain depuis des heures, papotant, papotant, et papotant encore, ARGH ! Et elle, dans tout ça, elle avait grand besoin de se doucher, et ne pouvait pas ! Il était tard, elle était exténuée par sa journée, et les autres jeunes filles, toutes maisons confondues, avait pris la salle de bain des femmes en otage.

Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas rageur dans le couloir, tout son attirail de toilette sous le bras, elle s'arrêta soudain. Devant elle se trouvait une porte. Ses pupilles la fixèrent et se rétrécirent, comme si elle évaluait sa proie. C'était tellement tentant.

La salle de bain des hommes.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'y aller, mais elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche, pour se décrasser et pour détendre ses muscles courbaturés. Et surtout, aucune voix ne provenait de la pièce en question, pas de piaillements aigus et surexcités, pas de blabla sur la coupe de Drago, la carrure de Drago, ou les fesses de Drago.

Cela la convainquit. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle entra dans la pièce. L'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur lui prouva qu'elle serait seule, ce qui était plus que parfait.

C'était l'exacte réplique de la salle bain de femme, sauf que la disposition des éléments étaient inversée. Le long du mur gauche s'étendaient les six cabines de douches dont les portes en bois étaient ouvertes ou entrebâillées. En face des douches se trouvaient les lavabos, ainsi que le long miroir qui couvrait la totalité du mur.

Elle posa sa trousse bleue de toilette et la serviette pour ses cheveux sur l'un des lavabos, puis entra dans une des cabines, refermant la porte en bois derrière elle. Au début, il n'y eu que de l'eau froide, et elle cru pendant un instant de rage que les filles avaient vidé toute l'eau chaude de l'immeuble. Mais elle se réchauffa finalement, et elle se mit avec joie sous le débit brûlant et puissant. Elle resta ainsi sous l'eau pendant un temps indéterminé, se sentant incroyablement bien soudainement, l'eau chaude dénouant ses muscles endoloris. Elle prit son temps pour se laver les cheveux, avant de continuer à glandouiller sous le jet, la vapeur tourbillonnant autour d'elle dans la cabine. Elle crut entendre quelqu'un entrer à un moment, mais il n'y avait pas de son de voix ou autre, alors elle s'en ficha, continuant à s'extasier sous son jet. Mais elle finit par couper le robinet. Le bruit d'eau qu'elle entendait en provenance d'une autre cabine lui confirma que quelqu'un d'autre était effectivement dans la salle de bain. Elle enroula la serviette autour de son corps, attrapa ses affaires, et ouvrit la porte, laissant s'échapper un énorme nuage de vapeur, qui s'évanouie dans la pièce.

Elle rejoignit le lavabo où elle avait laissé le reste de ses affaires. Elle frictionna rapidement ses cheveux avec la petite serviette, mais n'insista pas. Elle entreprit ensuite de se brosser les dents, écoutant distraitement l'eau qui coulait dans la dernière cabine de douche. C'était sans doute un des garçons qui avait réalisé qu'après une journée à se dépenser, c'était plus hygiénique de se laver (il ne devait pas être beaucoup à avoir eu cette révélation…). Elle brossait ses dents avec énergie, perdue dans ses pensées.

Cela avait vraiment été une journée spéciale, pleine de surprises plus que…surprenantes ! Quand ses pensées retournèrent se balader vers l'incident qui l'avait fait se retrouver sur Snape, elle sentit et vit le rouge lui monté aux joues dans le miroir, accompagnant une étrange bouffée de chaleur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait soudainement toutes ses idées bizarres envers son maître de Potions. Merdeuh, c'était tout de même _SNAPE_ ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir une bouffé de chaleur à la simple pensée d'un (ou deux) accidentel(s) froti-frota dans la neige (dans l'avion) ! _PENSE PAS À CA ! Hum, ce n'est rien, c'est simplement parce que je passe mon temps entouré de garçons immatures, et je me rends simplement compte que c'est le seul homme « « « potable » » » de Poudlard, parce que bon, entre Dumbledore, Rusard ou Flitwich…_Moui, pas mal comme raisonnement. _Mais noooon ! Pourquoi je suis pas normal ! Toutes les autres filles de mon âge fantasme sur Malefoy pour combler leur manque, alors pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Moi qui fasse un transfert sur Snape ?_ Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était sexy ou non, il avait toujours ses dix couches de robes noires. Sauf les rares occasions, comme la veille, où il portait un jean noir et un pull noir. _Et alors, il n'était pas mieux pour autant !_ Mensonges, mensonges, il était clair que l'homme n'était pas flasque sous ses vêtements. TAIS-TOI CERVEAU !

Elle retira la brosse à dent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne s'éclate complètement les gencives, et secoua la tête en direction de son reflet, alors que l'eau s'arrêtait dans la cabine. Retenant en arrière à l'aide de sa main droite ses cheveux humides qui bouclaient déjà, elle se pencha en avant pour se rincer la bouche, une fois, deux fois. Elle recracha l'eau. Alors qu'elle levait sa main gauche pour essuyer les traces d'eau d'autour de sa bouche, elle releva légèrement les yeux et la tête par la même occasion, et son regard se fixa sur ce qui se reflétait dans le miroir ; son geste se suspendit, ses doigts à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, alors que son cœur manquait un battement. Car elle venait de découvrir qui était le garçon qui avait prit sa douche. Ou plutôt devait-elle dire l'_homme_.

Durant une brève seconde, toujours figée, elle se dit qu'il allait à nouveau se mettre à hurler parce qu'elle était dans la salle de bain des hommes, qu'il allait bien la jeter, mais ce fut avant que leurs yeux ne se rencontrent par l'intermédiaire du miroir. L'expression sur son visage sérieux était étrange, très différente du masque de répulsion et de dégoût qu'il aimait tant afficher habituellement en sa présence. Et la façon dont il la fixait à cet instant accéléra vivement les battements de son cœur. Toujours penchée en avant, une main retenant ses cheveux et l'autre en l'air près de sa bouche, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle laissa pourtant ses yeux glissés sur le reflet qu'affichait le miroir, délaissant son visage pour diriger son attention vers son corps. Il n'était qu'à moitié tourné vers le miroir, une de ses mains agrippant toujours un pan de la porte, comme s'il avait été stoppé dans son geste, son autre main tenant fermée la serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Alors que les yeux d'Hermione vagabondaient sur les muscles de son torse, de ses bras, et qu'elle suivait la descendante progressive d'une goutte d'eau le long de son cou, puis de son torse, avant de descendre plus bas, elle sentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, beaucoup plus puissante et centrée. Alors qu'elle s'empêchait faiblement de suivre la descendante de chacune des gouttes qui perlaient encore sur son corps humide –et Merlin savait à quel point s'était difficile !- une seule affirmation s'imposait en elle : effectivement, l'homme n'était PAS flasque sous ses vêtements.

Ses yeux finirent par remonter, pour se plonger à nouveau dans ses pupilles noires. Elles qui étaient habituellement tellement vides brillaient à présent d'une étrange flamme, et la bouffée se transforma en vague alors qu'un frisson partait du bout de ses orteils pour parcourir la totalité de son corps. De sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, Hermione laissa s'échapper sa respiration soudainement rapide. Elle avait chaud, tellement chaud. Elle l'imagina alors lâcher la porte pour poser ses mains sur elle à la place. Sentir ses doigts effleurer sa peau, glisser doucement sur son épiderme, lequel se couvrirait immédiatement de chair de poule…Tout ce dont elle avait envie soudainement, c'était de sentir son corps contre le sien, de découvrir ce que serait le soulagement quand sa bouche effleurait la sienne avant d'en prendre possession, doucement ou sauvagement, cela n'avait aucune importance.

La chaleur était insoutenable, et les flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux plus sombres que jamais ne cessaient de grandir. Il suffirait seulement que l'un d'eux face un geste ; un simple mouvement, et tout se déclencherait. Oui, tout se-

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors brusquement, laissant entrer du couloir des rires et des discussions. Hermione sursauta brutalement, sortant tout aussi soudainement de la profonde transe dans laquelle elle était plongée. Sa serviette qui, réalisa t-elle alors, ne tenait plus beaucoup faillit glisser totalement, et elle réussit à l'agripper juste à temps. Elle regarda vivement en direction du groupe de garçons de Serdaigle et Poussoufle qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, continuant de plaisanter entre eux (N/A : ils rigoleront moins quand ils réaliseront qu'ils ont tous eu une vision de Snape presque entièrement dénudé. Je doute qu'ils aient les même réactions qu'Hermione (et que nous les fillesbaaaave)… ' ).

« Hey, Hermione, tu sais que cette salle de bain est réservée aux hommes ? » lui demanda alors Michaël avec un petit rire.

Hermione regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Snape agrippait toujours la porte d'une main, mais il avait détourné la tête, et regardait le sol, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ses yeux clignant plus que nécessaire. Hermione sentit une vague glacée la traverser, comme un contre choc, et une multitude d'émotions l'envahit brutalement. Alors, la respiration presque anarchique, elle attrapa ses affaires à la va vite et se précipita hors de la salle de bain, sous les regards un peu incrédules des garçons.

Quand elle rejoignit la chambre, elle enfila son pyjama expressément et se glissa rapidement entre ses draps. Les filles avaient finalement migré de la salle de bain à la chambre, mais pour une fois, Hermione n'en avait rien à faire des papotages ardents. Au contraire, elle s'efforça d'écouter le moindre de leurs mots, pour empêcher son esprit de se mettre à hurler de surprise, de panique, et surtout actuellement de frustration. Etant donnée la situation actuelle, elle ne se permit de réaliser qu'une chose :

La nuit serait longue.

* * *

Hermione avait fini de dégager totalement son visage de la neige qui le recouvrait, mais il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, malgré ses appels incessants.

« Professeur Snape ! » tenta t-elle à nouveau. Pas un mouvement.

La panique qui l'envahissait déjà de façon accrue augmenta encore d'un cran. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour tenter de le ramener à lui, agissant une nouvelle fois impulsivement. Elle leva la main et le gifla. Une fois. Puis une deuxième fois, s'apprêtant même à le faire une troisième fois. Elle avait espérer une réaction de sa part, elle en eut une ! Alors que sa main allait s'abattre à nouveau sur sa joue, les yeux de Snape s'ouvrirent brusquement, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de penser 'polynectar', il l'avait agrippé par les épaules et l'avait basculé, dégageant au passage son propre corps de la neige. Elle se retrouva donc en l'espace d'une seconde sous lui, sous visage face au sien, témoignant de l'expression dure et ferme de Snape:

« _Ne. Levez. Jamais. Plus. La. Main. Sur. Moi_. » susurra t-il.

De tels réflexes et une réaction si vive auraient dû la terroriser totalement, sachant tout de même que Snape était un ex Mangemort, si ce n'était espion pour Vous-Savez-Qui, mais tout ce dont elle arrivait à avoir conscience, c'était de son corps contre le sien, de son souffle contre son visage à chaque respiration rapide qu'il prenait. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir été dans la même situation avec Ron seulement un jour plus tôt, mais il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible ! Apparemment, à en juger par l'expression changeante de Snape, il venait de se rendre compte aussi bien qu'elle de la situation dans laquelle ils les avaient placé, presque malgré lui.

Mais en même temps, Hermione se demandait à nouveau sérieusement quel était son problème. Parce que, soyons clair, ils étaient bloqués dans une crevasse, à plusieurs mètres de la surface, la nuit tombait inexorablement, la neige risquait de tomber elle aussi, et personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là (Malefoy n'allait sûrement pas avouer ce qu'il avait fait !). Et dans tout ça, au lieu de se mettre à paniquer gentiment comme une folle, ce que toute personne normale ferait, elle ne voulait qu'UNE seule chose à cet instant : dévorer la bouche qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne.

Hum. Oui, la situation promettait d'être difficile.

* * *

N/A : Voilou la partie 1/2 de cette fic achevée ! J'espère qu'elle n'était pas trop bidon (à cause de mes lamentables tentatives d'humour mouhahaha !) La suite n'est pas encore commencée, mais les idées sont prêtes, la journée du dimanche sera raconter (plus brièvement), vous saurez comment ils se sont retrouvés dans cette situation, et surtout, vous verrez ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper durant cette 'nuit glaciale' ! Le style risque d'être plus sérieux, sans tomber dans le drama quand même, no worries ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, car si elle ne plait pas (chacun ses goût après tout lol), cela ne sert à rien d'écrire la suite ; mais si elle vous plait, je l'écrirais avec grand plaisir héhéhéééé '

Merci d'avoir prit de votre temps pour me lire!

Elialys


End file.
